spongebob_lost_episodes_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Homeless Spongebob
The intro was different. The pirate captain said, "you're not ready kids, You're really not." 'Oh no' I thought . Was this going to be another lost episode we got enough of that when some guy sent us Squidward's suicide. But then the captain said, " you're not ready because I haven't had my tea yet." As the captain began drinking down his hot sweet tea. He finished it, and allowed the intro to continue. It was normal. Though SpongeBob looked ill. Like seriously ill, with a full beard on his face, and a red woolly hat on his head like the old man from earlier. He was also wearing a large grey trench coat. The title card then appeared, and it read 'Homeless SpongeBob.' The title card had a picture of SpongeBob eating leftovers, and looked nasty because he was eating with his mouth open. The music that played during the title card was 'Tainted Love' by the band Soft Cell. The episode soon began, with SpongeBob being thrown out of his pineapple house by two unnamed fish. One of whom looked like the con man from '"Chocolate With Nuts." SpongeBob's stuff as well as Gary were also thrown out to him by the two fish. "Why are you doing this?" SpongeBob asked inbetween sobs. "Because Mr Pants you're late on your rent again. We gave you a three month eviction notice so it's not like you didn't know." The con man look alike explained while eating some disgusting looking doughnuts. SpongeBob pleaded for the fish to give him another week, but they refused, and left without saying another word. SpongeBob sighed, and began to leave, with Gary following behind him. He didn't take his stuff because Squidward had set on fire with a flame thrower. "Well at least I've still got you Gary." SpongeBob said when all of the sudden Gary was ran over by a big truck. He was smashed into smithereens, and his blood oozed out. "Oh my God Lazaarus that's real blood!" Edith exclaimed at the top of her lungs. Then we realised it was just ketchup as Gary once worked in a ketchup factory. Remember that? Also, SpongeBob didn't seem to mind the death of his beloved pet snail, and began laughing. But not a happy laugh, a laugh which says, "I ate your pizza, and then I took a dump in your toilet without flushing it!" The scene then transioned to show SpongeBob inside Mr Krab's office at the Krusty Krab. "SpongeBob me boy what brings you here?" Mr Krabs asked. "Mr Krabs Sir." SpongeBob began. "What is it boy did somebody find out about the meth lab?" Mr Krabs asked. "No. I've been evicted from my home, and have nowhere else to live. Can I move into the Krusty Krab again like I did a few years back?" SpongeBob asked. "Frick no!" Mr Krabs yelled, as he began beating the ever loving daylights out of the sea sponge. Edith passed out on the floor, but I didn't bother to check on her, and continued to watch the episode. "I won't have a homeless hermit living in me Krusty Krab! You people are like Nazi's but worse!" Mr Krabs yelled at the top of his lungs, before throwing SpongeBob out of the Krusty Krab. "And if you ever come back, we'll cut into pieces, and make you into a lamp." Mr Krabs said as he made his way back inside the restaurant. "Right think SpongeBob think." SpongeBob began saying as he walked through the streets of Bikini Bottom late at night. "There's loads of homeless people in Bikini Bottom. So there must be some sort of homeless shelter around here somewhere." SpongeBob said. He searched through the streets for two hours. Believe me I checked my watch, He reached a dark alleyway where a fish wearing a chef costume was sitting. "Food please..." SpongeBob cried out. "No food only meth." The fish said. "Will it take away the pain?" SpongeBob asked. "Does a man eat eclairs with a spoon? Of course it'll help." The dealer gave SpongeBob a big dose of the stuff, and then said, "at first it's free, but then it goes up like a motherducking race car." The dealer warned. A time card came on screen, which read, 'two months later' and it showed a montage of SpongeBob living out his new homeless life style. The music that played during the montage was 'A Whole New World' sung by an Irish man. It showed that SpongeBob had become heavily addicted to meth, and had also began robbing shops including the Krusty Krab and Chum Bucket just to keep himself from dying of hunger as well as the fact he needed money to get more meth. He had also been sleeping in the local church, after beginning a relationship with Father Wentbar. He was also dawning the look he had in the intro with the trench coat and the woolly hat to boot. However, it then showed a scene of SpongeBob once again trying to break into the Krusty Krab so he get some money to get some more meth. However, he shot down by Mr Krabs who was carrying a bazooka for some reason. It killed SpongeBob instantly. "You little yellow bastard! I treated you like a son me boy!" Mr Krabs cried as he shot himself too. Only he didn't die, instead he became a changed crab. It then showed a montage of Mr Krabs living out his new life as the most generous crab in the whole of Bikini Bottom. He is also seen throwing Pearl out of the house, as he has become a racist towards whales for some unknown reasons